Escape from fame
by PanificiumGoddessOfCake
Summary: Annabeth's father forced her since she's four to be a famous actress she doesn't want to be, so she moves secretly to her mother she didn't saw since she was three. In New York she finally finds true friends and her big love- Percabeth.


"Da- Dad, I really want th- Yes I know that I won't be able to shoot this mov- but-"I sigh in frustration while my dad kept yelling at me through the cell phone.

I rub my eyes and fall back on my bed in my hotel suite in L.A.

I'm here because I'm shooting a season of the series which made me famous. I'm the main character since the first episode and that all because of my father.

As I was four he sent me to make a TV-ad for the first time. After that I made slowly my way on top until I was offered with fourteen my currently job in this series. Now I'm sixteen and the last two years I became more than famous.

With fifteen I shot my first movie and since then also persons in European and Asia know about who is spoken if you mention the name Annabeth Chase.

My father, Frederick Chase, is my biggest supporter or rather punisher. He dragged me in this whole actress-thing and he's the one who signs the contracts and takes my pays.

But I didn't like the whole excitement about me. I hate it that I'm not able to go to Starbucks without being overrun by dozens of fans who want to hug and touch me. I hate it not being able to have normal friends.

Oh I have friends. Yep my super awesome friends; note the sarcasm here.

My 'friends' are called Drew and Kelly.

Drew has dark long hair with a eye color which is changing from time to time. It would be crazy if she hadn't become a model and so she took part on her first beauty contest as she was three.

Kelly is a colleague of me. In our series she is my annoying twin sister. She had also blonde hair like me but unlike to me, Kelly's was straight and short. Mine is long and curly, for the film shooting they always straight my hair so that it looks like Kelly's. I have the sandy blond hair color of my father unlike my little step-twin-brother Matthew and Bobby. They have dark, brown hair like their mother.

My step-mother.

After my parents divorced, my Dad moved away and married a new woman after two years. Susan. Three years later they get the twins and are now a happy family; if there wasn't me. My father has a good solution for that. He sends me around to shoot movies or give interviews, besides I also pay his beach house and four cars in San Francisco.

Perfect for everyone except of me.

I hate it how I told you before. I hate my so-called friends, with their tons of make-up in their faces and their personality like a scratcher. I hate this whole famous thing and this freaking city so I want to go to a normal school. A public school somewhere in Ohio or Kansas; that's why I phoned my father but how you probably saw: He doesn't like the idea.

"No." he says with a harsh voice. "You won't go to a public school. You don't need education Anna-"

"Don't call me Anna." I growl but like usual he ignores me.

"-You're famous. There is no need for you to work; you have more than enough money."

_If you haven't blown it all until now, _I think. "But I want to work! I don't want to be an actress my whole life long-

"Of course you want!" my father replies. "Anna I always supported you and now you want to destroy everything what I have raised for you."  
Sure for me, I roll my eyes. 

"But I really want this-"  
"NO!" He screams at me. "I say you won't go to school then you won't go!"

I take a step back since I'm so worked-up that I had to get up a few minutes before. Surprised by his sudden rigor I gulped down the urge to hit the wall before I cry frustrated in my silk-pillow.

"Do you understand me, little Miss Princess?" he asks with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Yes." I croak.

"Good." he says. "Have fun at your last day of film shooting. See you, tomorrow."

Then he hangs up without another word. My knuckles become white so tight I hold my cell phone. Suddenly I let a small noise slip out of my mouth, a sob, before I feel the hot tears on my face. Tears of hate.

I grab the cell phone before I throw it against the wall paper of my hotel suite and start to sob uncontrollably. I jump on my bed and let the tears fall on my pillows while I tried to order my mind.

I hate him, was my first thought. I hate him so much that it hurts. He is and was a horrible father. He screams at me when I make mistakes.

He even screamed at me as I was sick and wasn't able to go to some celebrity party.

I want to go to school so badly. I was never in school yet. I hadn't real friends in my whole life; I was just the little spoilt actress.

Suddenly a crazy thought crossed my mind. I heard Drew at our last meeting in the mall in my mind.

"_My Dad didn't let me go to the party; so I just flew to my Mom who said she was fine with it"_

Mom.

I know my mother lives somewhere in New York but I didn't know her address neither I have her phone number because my Dad forbids the contact with her.

Single words, connections, dance in my head. Architecture, Olympus-Company and a name. Thalia.

I can't remember who she is or how does she look like but I know that she was important to me. I feel a smile on my lips as I say her name and memories try to fight their way in my mind.

I rushed to my laptop in the living room of the master sized- suite and open the internet-browser. Over Google I landed on the phone book of New York City.

Hasty I tip in the name of my Mother. I stop, I don't know her surname. I can't remember her maiden surname so I just tip Athena Chase in the search box and press enter.

I look over my shoulder like I half expect that my father would rush through the door any minute; yelling at me and smacks the back of my head before he grabs my laptop and leaves.

I glared at the screen and see that there is an address and phone number of an Athena. She's called Athena Gray and I was more than certain that this is my mother after I scroll down and find some photos of her.

Immediately I start to search for similarities between us. I saw that her hair was curly like mine just hers is dark brown. Our eyes were the same: a deep dark grey which twirls in different color shades in our irises.

A smile is on my lips and I get up from the couch. In my room I find the remains of my cell phone that hit the wall. I sigh and walk back in the living room where I grab the phone but before I dial the number, I stop.

If my plan will work like I think about it then the hotel would tell Dad the number I've called and I would be dead.

I grab some paper and a pen and with a hasty hand-writing I scribble the number on the white sheet before I take my red hoodie and pull it over my head.

As I rushed out of the door I slip my keys in the pockets and pull the hood as deep as possible in my face. A rich married couple looks strangely at me as I hit the button for the lobby in the elevator. The man mumbles something from burglar to his wife as the metallic doors open again and I sprint out of the hotel.

I head along some streets until I stand in a left alley with a single phone booth at the corner. I grab the receiver and with shaky hand I enter the business number of my Mom.

Some rings and suddenly the phone is picked up.

"Athena Gray." a strict female voice said.

I hold my breath and there was a short silent.

"Hello? Who is there?" my Mom asked. "Thalia if it's you I will-"  
"Mom?" I interrupt her and suddenly it's her turn to hold her breath.

"Annabeth?" her voice was so quiet I almost didn't catch it.

"Hey." I smile weakly and lean with my rear against the glass of the phone booth.

"Oh my gods." My Mom gasped. "I haven't heard from you since your father-"

Her voice trailed off and I know she was talking about the day Dad moved with me. A question crosses my mind but I keep silent.

"I know." I say instead of it.

"Are you- Is your father with you?" she asks and I hear a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"No." I answer. "I'm in L.A., shooting my series."  
"Yeah I saw you on T.V" she says and it sounds like she smiles. "How is life as a celebrity?"  
I wait for a moment, searching for the right words.

"Awful." I simple answer then, tough.

Silence. Probably she is thinking now and asks herself if I'm a spoilt little brad who always wants more.

"Why?" she asks with concern.

"Because I-"my voice breaks and suddenly the tears start to fall again. "My life is awful, Mom! I haven't been at home for eight months. Dad kept pushing me through the U.S. to shoot singly T.V.-Ads or now the new season. I wasn't allowed to come home or take one day off; going sightseeing or whatever. And now after six months my only wish is to go to school for the first time in my life but he yelled at me saying that I won't go and-"  
I was out of breath and my words were replaced my sobs.

"Oh, I hate him, this -"Mom says.

"Me too." I tell her and try to stop sobbing and crying but fail badly.

"Annabeth, I know you don't know me, probably you don't even remember how I look like but if you like you can always-"she starts but I already cut her off.

"Yes, I'd love to." I say.

My Mom chuckles and I couldn't hold back my own snickering while I rub away the tears.

"I would love to have you here, Annabeth." my Mom tells me and I smile. "When do you think you can come?"

"Tomorrow." I say awkwardly not sure what she thinks about this.

"How and what about your father?" Mom asks.

"I was planned to fly back to San Francisco to Dad since I'm going to finish the film shooting tomorrow. I'll just change the ticket and fly to New York instead of Frisco. He will freak-out anyway but he won't be able to find me and I'm more than certain that he won't call the police because of the press." I explain my plan to her.

"Do you have the money to change the flight?" Mom says.

"Of course, I'm a celebrity, remember?" I smirk and I could say that she is doing the same.

"Great, when should I pick you up from which airport?" she asks after a short pause.

"Seven P.M., La Guardia." I tell her.

"Great, I see you tomorrow." she says.

I smile. "Yeah, see you, Mom."

**So this is my first FF, what do you think of it? Should I continue? Plz tell me and REVIEW!**


End file.
